


Diaphanous

by haaraz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, it's just cheesy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaraz/pseuds/haaraz
Summary: “Wait. Is that my hoodie?”His free hand tucked on the longer one of the two strings, untying the ribbon Sasuke had them in.“I’m amazed you only realized now. The sun wasn’t bright enough but light poles did the work.”--Sharing leads to transparency.





	1. Chapter 1

“Naruto, you should dry yourself.”

“It’s ok, I won’t get sick. You can use both towels – wait! Stop rubbing so hard, my hair’s gonna fall out!“

“Even if you don’t get colds, that’s no reason to have the floor all wet. It’s bad enough you didn’t watch out where you walked and now the corridor is full of mud!”

“Not my fault I don’t like to have my eyes glued on the ground when I walk.”

He tried to glare at Sasuke but failed when he had to close his eyes against the rough towel. Sasuke wasn’t really paying attention to where his hand slid on Naruto’s face. His eyes were set on a small window, creaking from the storm raging outside.

Absentmindedly, his unoccupied hand travelled to the zipper on his jacket. He didn’t seem to realize it was stuck right below his chin and fumbled with it for a while before it gave in. Parts of the faux fur from the attachable hood were pulled out on its descent below.

Naruto watched this with curious eyes.

“Something up?”

“Hm…?”

“You ripped the fur off your hood.”

“I did?”

“Yeah, see?”

His hand took hold of the zipper still between Sasuke’s fingers. He hooked his pinky finger through the hole, pulling it in his direction so the strands became visible.

Sasuke looked down, a haze covering his eyes.

“Oh.”

“’_Oh?_’ You’d know better than I that this jacket cost more than two months’ worth of our rent. I wasn’t allowed to wear it even once ‘cause you said I’m not made to deal with zippers for long periods of time.”

“Ah... I did say that, not without valid reason though. The way you’re hurrying everywhere it’s only a matter of time before you’re gonna break them. I have noticed the number of open jackets and hoodies you wear increase.”

“It’s cheap material… it wouldn’t happen with your stuff.”

“That’s not true, not everything cheap is bound to break or the seams of your jeans would have burst years ago.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed as his cheeks raised in mockery of a smile.

“Alright, whatever you say, I’ve long since given up on seeing your wardrobe from the inside. Might burst into flames upon touch.”

“Only by yours.”

He heard Naruto grumble something unintelligible as he stepped back, settling on the couch. Sasuke’s hand twitched as it fell from Naruto’s head, the towel quickly grabbed by his slack fingers now tightly clenched into a fist.

Naruto was going to make the couch wet.

His mouth formed a straight line.

He didn’t say anything.

Sasuke looked at his zipper again, stuck in the middle and not budging an inch because of the fur in between.

The jacket was a gift by his brother, it had been given to him on his high school graduation day. He hadn’t expected anything as he himself saw that day as just another minor accomplishment to help step into his prerogative. The college he would be attending had already been set by the time he finished middle school and his sight was fixed on the years still ahead of him.

His parents weren’t present as he served his valedictorian speech. Sasuke himself wasn’t really keen on them showing up. It took the pressure off his shoulders, if only for a moment. He hadn’t thought of any family besides Naruto when he went up the stairs of the platform, but as he nonchalantly swept his gaze over the students seated it fell on none other than his older brother. He should’ve been at work or at home, studying to finish the bachelor’s degree Sasuke would inevitably follow up on. It didn’t quite cause an impact big enough to make him stumble over his words but it did make his eyes wander more often than not away from Naruto to the seats further behind. After having finished his speech and taken hold of his high school diploma the crowd of students began to disperse into individual groups. Sasuke let Naruto bid his farewells to whomever he was off running to and walked up to his brother. Casually leaning against his car he held a black paper bag, fitting with the expensive suit he donned. As Sasuke stopped in front of him, the paper bag was formally raised and his brother’s knuckles bumped against his chest. A look softer than usual adorned his features when he congratulated him before it vanished seconds after.

Sasuke rejected the offer of a ride back.

Itachi had gone without further words.

Sasuke still had the paper bag stored in his wardrobe, folded in two at the very end of his closet. He suddenly wondered if it had been eaten by moths.

Maybe not, since his clothes were still intact.

He heard Naruto shuffle and watched how he laid his head on the couch’s armrest. He would leave a wet spot there too.

The light wasn’t on yet and neither of them seemed to care enough to move to the light switch so Naruto, groaning, stretched forward to snatch the TV remote on the low coffee table. Various papers rustled, stacked on top of each other now fluttering towards the ground. Naruto groaned a bit louder when a cracking sound could be heard.

“Damn… my back really isn’t up to par with my age.”

“Strange considering you’re so active.”

“Only looks that way ‘cause you don’t see me hunched over when I study.”

He put both his palms on his lower back to push his pelvis out, waggling his hips in different directions.

“I try to correct my posture when I’m out but I kinda forget at home.”

Clasping his fingers together, arms still bent behind him, Naruto made his shoulders rotate in circular motions, a few joints popping together.

His jacket lay on the opposite armrest, the light brown color having a deeper shade there which grew by the second.

Sasuke placed it on their rack by the door before he too plopped down on the couch.

By then Naruto had managed to switch the TV on, going through the available channels likely searching for a comedy. Sasuke leaned back and waited for him to find something.

Somehow he had forgotten to change from his clammy clothes and as Naruto wasn’t Sasuke there was no one present to remind them except for the chill they both occasionally felt but chose to ignore.

“Nothing to watch… what time is it anyway?”

“9.33pm. If you have nothing let me choose.”

“No way, you’re just gonna flick through like two channels before you get annoyed and it’s gonna be an infomercial or some shopping channel.”

“They’re interesting enough, as if you’re going to process anything that will be said anyway.”

“Sometimes a brain needs to take a break from functioning. Better with some funny incentive.”

“Only sometimes?”

“You know I could take that the wrong way.”

“It’d be the right way.”

Naruto turned his head, silently staring at him. His cheek was squashed from where his hand supported his head, mouth forming a pout as he drew his eyebrows together.

“You sure aren’t tired if you’re still spouting crap.”

“Don’t you know already, my eyebags are permanent.”

“Maybe we should look for a concealer, bet you there’s some channel advertising it right now.”

“Maybe. But I wouldn’t want to accidentally get any on my clothes, I’d have to wear yours.”

“You think I haven’t noticed you already do?”

“They’re well-worn, it makes them comfortable.”

“Nice way to say they’re old. Then we’d better forget the concealer, the way you like to rub your eyes will ruin the sleeves and I’d like ‘em to still be wearable for a long time.”

“Can agree with that.”

Naruto squinted his eyes. The window from across where they lounged on the couch was big enough to let the street lightings shine through.

“Wait. Is that my hoodie?”

His free hand tucked on the longer one of the two strings, untying the ribbon Sasuke had them in.

“I’m amazed you only realized now. The sun wasn’t bright enough but light poles did the work.”

It was a bright orange color, kind of tacky at first sight and probably on second too.

“You had your jacket closed every time I saw you, genius, no way I’d see anything without x-ray eyes.”

Sasuke’s cheeks reddened slightly, his nose scrunching up when Naruto saw his embarrassment. He was flustered, no doubt something that didn’t occur often and he was almost sure Naruto was ready to rub it into his nose which was why it came as a mild surprise when he glossed over it.

“… Orange doesn’t suit you.”

“… It’s the most comfortable one.”

“… Is it? I’ve had this one since freshman year of high school, I think I even wore it on the first day. My mom had gone on a shopping spree with me, buying clothes left and right while ignoring my complaints that they were all too baggy”, he twirled both strings around his middle- and forefinger, “I’d look even smaller in them, y’know, and I kinda lost hope on a second growth spurt but she was insistent on saying that I’d reach my dad’s height. Glad she ignored my wailing ‘cause six years later it fits perfectly.”

Sasuke’s gaze drifted towards Naruto’s downcast eyes. They were fixedly staring at the way his fingers moved, his thumb sliding up and down the fringed ends he had cut off when he was sixteen in an attempt to get rid of the burnt parts from when he wanted to make the strands stick together. There were still some singed parts visible, harder on touch than the rest and Naruto made an effort to separate them from the good ones.

“I like it, it’s good you’ve worn it so well.”

“You want it?”

“… No.”

“Why not? I’ll give it to you. It’s not really your color but your face balances out your fashion sense.”

“Backhanded, huh?”

“I learn. But say, you really don’t want it? Not like I gotta give you spoken permission to own it, you already do, kinda, but. Y’know?”

“No, it’s ok. I want it to still belong to you or it’ll lose its appeal.”

“I… see?”

“Yes.”

“So it’s like, I’m the owner but my closet, which had been missing this particular piece for four consecutive months now, still won’t be seeing it anytime soon.”

“Glad you understood. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to elaborate.”

Naruto began pulling on the strings, making the hood wrinkle and tighten around Sasuke’s neck.

“Cheeky when I’m still the owner.”

“In name only.”

After having pulled the strings tight enough to cover Sasuke’s whole neck up to his jaw, he yanked at them once to start tying them back into a ribbon. He pulled through the loop twice to secure it as a double knot and smiled into Sasuke’s face.

The TV cast a blueish glow on Naruto’s skin, the hollow of his left cheekbone deepened, giving his face sharper features.

“When do you have to get up tomorrow?”

His hand hadn’t left its place on the bow. His middle finger hooked around one side of it, palm turned in Sasuke’s direction. It went through the loop and made contact with the soft skin at the juncture between neck and jaw.

Sasuke squirmed, his body was unusually ticklish. He felt goosebumps form everywhere; from the soles of his feet, the middle of his stomach, the shoulder blades on his back, up to the crown of his head. Naruto had the habit of biting his finger nails - Sasuke, in that moment, was sensitive enough to notice the unevenness with which it continued to stroke his skin, causing his toes to curl. He became aware of the damp state his socks were in, his toes having extracted a small amount of water.

“I think… around ten, morning class was cancelled.”

“Hmm, lucky you. My professors seem to like their jobs just a bit too much, I haven’t had a class canceled in months.”

“Isn’t that – “, Sasuke inconspicuously slid back, leaning his left shoulder sideways against the couch, his neck craning somewhat to meld against the curve, “Isn’t that something you should be glad about? You won’t have to teach yourself the material.”

“Doesn’t really make much of a difference, the way some professors explain things makes me shut down and I’ll have to go over my notes again as if it were the first time.”

“Maybe you should talk to them, maybe they won’t take your questioning of their teaching methods as offensive.”

“Hah, there you said it, that’s exactly what’ll happen. Not gonna get on their bad side this close to finishing.”

Sasuke scrunched his eyebrows together.

“If you say so.”

He knew that Naruto began spending unreasonable amounts of time in his room since the start of his last year. More often than not, on nights he couldn’t sleep well, he’d hear light steps in the kitchen and see a yellowish glow seep through his door.

Sometimes he would lie wide awake the next few hours, sometimes he would grab his laptop and join Naruto, seated on their low coffee table.

Sasuke’s neck started to feel stiff. If he continued to sit this way it would stay crooked to the left. His muscles protested when he tilted his head to the opposite side, making Naruto’s finger slide inwards, brushing along under his jawline.

Sasuke spared a glance at the TV, the flickering light having dimmed down to a warmer color.

“They’re advertising makeup.”

Naruto smiled at him before retracting his finger. It poked at his zipper, once, twice, and then abruptly yanked it down.

“You’re tired if you’re actually taking into consideration what I said. Here’s to hoping I’m a good person and won’t abuse this knowledge.”

Sasuke cast him a glare.

“I was humoring you. Here’s to hoping I won’t stoop so low again.”

“Don’t worry, you’re great company as you are. No need to make me like you when I already do.”

He sucked in a breath.

“That’s a given.”

Naruto laughed and retreated towards his end of the couch. He took ahold of the remote which had been wedged between their thighs and switched the TV off. At once, they were in the dark again and the only thing Sasuke was able to perceive while his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting was Naruto shuffling his feet and stifling a yawn.

He was glad they had agreed on taking the same shift at the restaurant they worked in because even though their schedules clashed, he was still able to see Naruto and go home with him. They were both so occupied with different things demanding different amounts of time spent on them that even if they were at home together, actually living together, it wasn’t the same as it had been before. If he and Naruto hadn’t decided on sharing an apartment Sasuke feared they would have lost contact. He knew it was a stupid thought, Naruto wouldn’t have let that happen, but he was also a year ahead of him in his studies due to Sasuke having had a change of heart and dropping his previous major in favor of the one he is currently studying.

Which was why he he was glad, truly, that even if Naruto decided on joining the work force after finishing his bachelor’s they would continue to see each other easily.

Sasuke shrugged off his jacket, letting it hang off his shoulders. Bending one leg so its knee touched his chin, he slid his head downwards to let his forehead rest against it.

One eye peeked at Naruto, who again raised a half-formed fist to cover his yawn.

“You should go sleep. You tell me I’m tired when you can’t even manage to hold in your yawns.”

“Nah, still have to proofread my essay, its due date it the day after tomorrow and I wanna get it over with now before I forget.”

“Is it the one on parasitology? The one strewn on the floor right now, printed out and finished and already proofread like five times?”

Scratching his cheek, Naruto gave him a sheepish smile.

“Was it really that often? I don’t know, I just see it and it makes me want to add stuff and then I open the document to change it but I mess up the structure of my sentences ‘cause there’s a page limit and I have to shorten what I wanna put in.”

“You don’t have to fill it to the brim with technical vocab to show you understand the topic, your paper’s gonna sound choppy.”

“That’s just the way it is, you remember in my first year how my paper’s red marks commonly said I should cut myself short, like it’s not my ideal syntax ‘cause I write the way I talk but I trained myself to stop and that’s the result.”

Naruto laid his back on top of the armrest and let his upper body lean downwards. His neck curved towards the ground, only the underside of his chin was visible. His hands went up to rub at his face, sliding to his neck and the dip of his collarbones. Sasuke observed the way his Adam’s apple bobbed harder than usual when he swallowed. He had an urge to stroke the skin where his tendons became visible from the strain.

Sasuke breathed in tandem with Naruto.

“If you want to”, his foot nudged Naruto’s leg, “… I could read it once. Give some input. I’m obviously not as well versed in that topic as you but”, Naruto jerked his head up, enough to watch Sasuke’s foot continue to press at his ankle, “I’d be able to help with the overall flow of your paper. I’m almost finished with my own coursework.”

“You would? No ulterior motives attached to this offer?”

“Maybe making you retain what sanity you have left.”

“Oh? Awfully nice of you, I’ll take you up on that.”

Sasuke saw the way Naruto’s eyes softened ever so slightly. Even in what limited lighting they sat in, he was able to make out the clear blue they were.

An intense blue similar to the sky on summer days, where they would adapt to its shade of color and celebrate Sasuke’s birthday, glinting with glee and happiness.

He heard several voices yelling outside, but they sounded muffled to his ears. Naruto was still looking at him and suddenly, Sasuke stood up.

“Go to bed then, it’s gotten late.”

He unlocked his phone, swiping down the task bar to see three missed calls from his brother and messages in a group chat he was forced to join for a project hopefully completed soon. Sasuke hadn’t realized his eyebrows drawing together or Naruto thoughtfully looking at his face.

After putting the phone in the back pocket of his jeans, he let his jacket slide from his shoulders, fully revealing the bright orange hoodie.

“I’m gonna take a quick shower, you can stack your essay in order and leave it on the couch. I’ll get to it when I’m finished.”

Hanging his jacket on the rack next to Naruto’s, he made to lock the door before heading to his room.

Naruto’s eyes burnt holes in him the whole way.

“Thanks.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Sasuke, you asleep in there? I gotta pee real quick and – hey! I can smell my shampoo, don’t use it it’s almost empty!”

Rapping at the bathroom door, Naruto pressed his ear on the cheap sintex wood, trying to make out the noises Sasuke had to inevitably produce in the shower. He was waiting for a sign, any indication that Sasuke was getting ready to wrap up whatever he had stayed in so long for. 

A mild scent of coconut wafted through the crack under the door. Their bathroom didn’t have a window or ventilation system, something a bit dangerous considering both their habits in topping their previous water bills with each new month.

Naruto’s ears could perceive nothing but silence and for a moment he thought Sasuke had actually fallen asleep – a feat not quite possible to achieve in an upright position – when he picked up a sloshing sound. 

“… Sasuke. It’s already been an hour”, his forehead thunked against the smooth surface, “You can’t be _soaking _right now. How’s it you’ve suddenly decided on a bubble bath?”

“It’s not a bubble bath.”

Naruto bit his lip. 

His bladder pulsated uncomfortably so he tugged at the front of his jeans to slacken them, not yet snapping open the button but still occasionally fingering it. He let his thumbnail stay hooked on its edge, scratching against rigs similar to those of a copper coin. 

“I really need to take a leak, like right now, in this moment. Don’t make me do that with you in there.”

“If you gotta go, you gotta go. It’s not on me if you wet yourself.”

“… I’m going to, then. But you’re to say nothing.”

“You will sit.”

“I – no! You used _my_ shampoo, you don’t get to tell me how to – to go on about my business!”

“Shy now? If you’re gonna come in then do so already.”

Naruto started to fumble with the button and pulled the zipper down.

“If I see the bottle empty…”

Opening the door, a hot steam greeted him. Heavy, and much too warm, the moisture immediately began to make him perspire. 

“How are you still _breathin_’...”

Flapping his shirt at the hem, Naruto ripped off some toilet paper to swipe the mirror clean. He saw his hair begin to stick to his cheekbones, the light ends tickling his eye-area. Raking his fingers through an uneven fringe, Naruto started to think of some new ideas on how he’d try and get Sasuke to cut his hair again. He had a streak of four consecutive wins so far, Sasuke always having had given in by the end of the day for reasons none other than Naruto’s annoying clinginess.

“Pretty boy, finish what you're in here for.”

“Shut up.”

Naruto averted his gaze from the mirror. It glided towards Sasuke’s crouched form in the bathtub. 

He could see the way his usually puffed up hair lay flat on his scalp, its length covering his nape and slightly brushing at his raised shoulders. 

Sasuke stared ahead, eyes set on the water tap producing a pitter pat sound reminiscing of the rain they had been out in two hours ago.

The same way its water drops fell from the faucet causing soft ripples in the tub Sasuke’s wet hair tucked behind his ears produced its own droplets to let run down the curve of his neck, accumulating a small puddle in the hollow of his gently protruding collarbones.

What had been gathered there started to flow downwards, across his chest, when Sasuke tightened the hold on his knees.

“Get it on Naruto, despite my current comfort I don’t want to spend the night here.”

“Mhh. Yeah,’course.”

Sasuke turned his head sideways to give him some privacy and waited.

A minute passed, then two, three; time felt as if frozen. Naruto seemed to shift in the direction of the door, back half-turned towards Sasuke. His jeans hung loose on his hips, grasped closed at the front.

“Uh… okay. Sasuke? You think you could like… I don’t know. Make some noise? Or something. Anything. My bladder’s this close to bursting but – uhm, y’know… – as much as I like you – my piss is kinda stuck halfway out.”

“…”

“Sasuke…? Just splash some water around, c’mon.”

“This is ridiculous, close your eyes”

“Why? Just – “

“Now.”

“Okay, alright yes, whatever, but hurry.”

A loud squeaking became audible, followed by splashing sounds creating a grating cacophony resembling the screeching of a duck.

The towel rail next to where Naruto stood clattered and after some more sploshing resounding throughout the small room they were in the door clicked open and Sasuke’s footsteps could be heard tapping away, leaving a wet trail behind. 

The rustling of papers was the last thing reaching Naruto’s ears before everything got drowned out. 

__

Naruto basked in the liberating feeling.

Heaving quite the content sigh he flushed the toilet and washed his hands, inhaling the coconut scent still present. Turning the faucet to ice-cold, Naruto made sure to freshen up a bit before bending down to pull the plug, letting the water drain in swirls. 

He watched it collect at the center of the bathtub, slowly emptying its fill, and absentmindedly crossed his arms.

Naruto’s stomach was stirring, cramping together and making him curl inwards. It wasn’t painful, just uncomfortable, and he reasoned he’d stayed in long enough.

Heading towards his room, he noticed the wet streaks on the wooden floor and tried to avoid stepping on them – his socks had finally dried enough to stop the occasional shudders seizing him.

The wet trail ended by a closed door.

Naruto’s forehead wrinkled; the stirring of his stomach intensified.

“What are you doing in my – “

He could see Sasuke’s naked midriff vanishing just as he pushed the door open.

“... Don’t you think my closet’s getting a bit too thin?”

Sasuke watched himself in a mirror showcasing his upper body where he had dressed in a black soccer jersey with the number five and Naruto’s last name boldly printed on its back.

“Would’ve thought you to be a ten, with your boasting.”

“Shut it, doesn’t matter the position I’m assigned to I’d still best ‘em all.”

“Shame you stopped before you could, then.”

“You’ve got a nasty personality, feel like I haven’t told you lately.”

“You have, still like me though.”

“Hah, you know me.”

Naruto stepped forward, tentatively, as if he’d keel over any moment from the way his knees felt jittery and his stomach muscles wouldn’t stop clenching.

“I guess I won’t be seeing this one too soon.”

“The fabric is nice.”

“You have the same one, remember? We were on a team.”

“I like yours, feels so unused and new.”

“Low blow if it were true.”

Naruto’s eyes dilated at the sight of Sasuke righting the collar, his gaze falling on his name looking somewhat wrinkled. He put his palm flat against Sasuke’s shoulder blades and followed along with their movements, feeling the way they had tensed at contact but relaxed again after having stilled for just a moment too long in Naruto’s opinion.

His sight fixated on the rustling sound of the smooth material rough under his fingertips. The light static made his arms tingle, up to his cheeks and down to his stomach where he gripped tightly at his shirt, bunching it up under paling knuckles. 

Naruto’s room was lightened up by his desk lamp only. It was bright enough for Sasuke to make out Naruto’s features from the mirror in front of him.

“Black really does fit you better.”

“I know, it fits most. And your wardrobe certainly wouldn’t suffer from some variation.”

Naruto laughed – Sasuke could see the sides of his eyes crinkle; his body shifted with the shaking coming from Naruto’s hand still on his back. He himself let out a small snort, barely noticeable if not for the puff of air having escaped his nostrils. 

“I’d consider a change but see – if not even garish orange can put you off, by the way it’s going I’ll stand with no clothes at hand.”

Naruto let his fingers wander down Sasuke’s spine, the bumps grazing his weirdly sensitized skin.

He could smell the faint scent of coconut wafting from his nape. 

It came as a sudden procession – the picture of a Sasuke bathed in his scent, dressed in his clothes, hair still dripping wet, letting drops of water slide down underneath Naruto’s jersey, dampening the fabric clinging to his skin and making Naruto feel the curves of his muscles, the dips of his bones - as if he hadn’t been conscious since he stepped into his room – as if his eyes had since been glued to that back sporting his name. 

Naruto felt the tensity of his knuckles begin to hurt, so wobbling the few meters to his bed he turned and plunked down face-first. He breathed hotly against his messily splayed out blanket, arms stretched sideways.

“Sasuke… I think - I think I’m coming down with something… my head’s all fuzzy and I’m so seldom sick I don’t know for sure but, can you bring me some painkillers? Just to be sure.”

Sasuke looked at him with worry shining through his otherwise placid features.

“Told you so, idiot. You haven’t even showered yet.”

“... Please. I’ll go take one after this nausea subsides.”

“... Alright.”

Naruto grunted a muffled thanks together with a few other words too soft to understand.

He watched him bury his right cheek into his pillow, aware of how his breath began to fan out after sighing quietly to himself, wrists dangling from the mattress.

Sasuke was already halfway through the doorway when suddenly Naruto’s voice, steady and clear, cut through the silence.

“Also, tomorrow. Cut my hair.”

Sasuke left without an answer.

Naruto smiled into his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this goes somewhere they'll go somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> there's not much to add the tags said it all but I love the mundane, miniscule details that make up a light romance.


End file.
